


02:01

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Doyoung in a nurse outfit, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Halloween in February, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: At twenty-four and a graduate student, Johnny wouldn’t normally imagine himself attending an undergrad party. Not only would he not imagine himself attending said party but attending it dressed up in his lab coat because this party is a costume party, a Halloween party, in the beginning of February. Naturally, the moment Johnny got invited by his ever so enthusiastic roommate Taeyong, his immediate reaction was a big fat no.His mind quickly changes when he meets the mystery birthday boy who happens to be dressed in a tight, baby blue nurse outfit.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 27
Kudos: 496





	02:01

At twenty-four and a graduate student, Johnny wouldn’t normally imagine himself attending an undergrad party. Not only would he not imagine himself attending said party but attending it dressed up in his lab coat because this party is a costume party, a _Halloween_ party, in the beginning of _February_. Naturally, the moment Johnny got invited by his ever so enthusiastic roommate Taeyong, his immediate reaction was a big fat _no._

“Who has a Halloween party on February first?” Johnny had grumbled, face buried in his stack of books that he had heaved from the library hours ago. 

“First of all,” Taeyong had said, plopping down in the chair opposite to Johnny at the little table tucked against the wall in the kitchen. “No need to be so grumpy about it,” which only made Johnny raise his eyebrow at the other. “Second of all, it’s a birthday party for my friend Doyoung and apparently because he was too busy back in October to properly celebrate, he wants to do it now.” 

“Doesn’t make much sense if you ask me,” Johnny sighed, fingers flipping a page in the top textbook. “I don’t even know Doyoung anyways, isn’t that kind of weird for me to just show up at his party?”

“I’m not asking you if it makes sense, I’m asking if you’ll go with me,” Taeyong hummed, letting his fingers crawl against the kitchen table until they reached the edge of Johnny’s notebook, making him look up at Taeyong only to be met with big baby-doll eyes staring at him. “It’ll be fun.” 

“Don’t you think it’s a little weird for us to be going to undergrad parties still?” Johnny sighed, palm pushing against his cheek, letting his pen wiggle between his fingers. Instead of a response, he only got Taeyong continuing to stare at him with teary eyes and a big pout on his lips. Johnny tilted his head down, pressing his fingers between his brows. “Fine but don’t expect me to stay the whole night.” 

Taeyong let out a high pitched scream that had Johnny’s heart nearly falling out of his chest. “You’re the absolute best, Johnny.” Taeyong happily pushed himself out of his chair, practically skipped back to his room, leaving Johnny wondering what the _hell_ he had agreed to. 

What the hell he had agreed to is a party with only a few dozen people, just enough to fill up the bottom floor of some frat house but not enough where it’s stuffy and squished. It’s been a while since Johnny has been at a party. He has a few get togethers every once in a while but it’s always him and one or two of his friends (one normally always being Taeyong), seated on his couch and drinking beers and playing video games until two in the morning. Not technically a _party._

Not only does Johnny rarely frequent the party scene anymore but nearly all his friends have graduated or on the brink of it, leaving him feeling more than out of place. Taeyong is next to him, not having wandered away yet thankfully, but Johnny is staring at a room full of people that he really doesn’t know. There’s a couple familiar faces. He notices Jaehyun off to the side, one of the undergrads he recognized from his required elective class he took his final year. Then he sees Taeil, which makes Johnny’s eyes narrow to make sure he’s seeing correctly because Taeil graduated a year before him. But most of all he just sees a bunch of young(er) undergrads happily dancing away together, all seemingly friends. So Johnny feels just a _little_ out of place. 

“I’m gonna go talk to Jaehyun for a bit,” Taeyong says, hand grabbing onto Johnny’s shoulder, desperately trying to reach up enough to whisper in his ear. 

“No,” Johnny pleads, swallowing when Taeyong tilts his head at him in confusion. “You can’t leave me, Yongie, I know literally no one here.” 

Taeyong sinks back to his feet, hands on his hips as he narrows his eyes at Johnny. “Oh come on,” he whines loud enough to be heard over the music. “What happened to party Johnny? You used to go to parties all the time and not know anyone and I’d find you surrounded by people literally five minutes later.” 

Taeyong isn’t wrong. Johnny used to be a partier, used to easily crush a bottle of vodka every weekend and party until the sun rose. But that was Johnny three or four years ago and not saying that he’s changed after graduating but his _definition_ of partying has changed. It’s something that has Taeyong whining at him and calling him an old man despite them being the same age. Johnny’s always quick to remind Taeyong that he’s far too busy to be wandering to the undergrad dorms and dancing until he passes out. 

“Look,” Taeyong says after some time of Johnny simply staring into space, thoughts breaking him away from reality. Taeyong’s hands reach up to grab Johnny’s shoulders, turning him to face a group of boys off to the side. “There’s the birthday boy. Why don’t you at least go congratulate him.” 

Out of the four boys that are all huddled together, drinks in hand, Johnny can’t put a name to any of them. “Uh, Yong, I don’t know him so why would I-” 

There’s a rough push against his back, barely moving him because Taeyong doesn’t have much strength and his hands are rather tiny against Johnny’s back. “You could get to know him,” he says loudly and as Johnny turns around, lips parted and ready to ask a question, Taeyong waves his hands at him. “He’s the one in the nurse’s outfit! His name is Doyoung!” 

And then Taeyong is gone, his small body sliding easily between a larger group of people, completely disappearing behind them. Johnny presses his lips together, sighing as he turns to look back at the small group of boys that Taeyong directed his attention to. There’s four of them but Johnny’s eyes immediately go to the boy wearing the nurse outfit. It’s one of those really cheesy ones that Johnny always sees whenever he goes costume hunting during Halloween. It’s short, barely covering any of the boy’s thighs, revealing the milky legs behind fishnet stockings. The color is nice at least, it’s a baby blue and the buttons that go along the front, reaching from the top to the bottom are white pearly flowers. And to complete the whole costume, the boy has a nice matching hat on top that sits prettily on his dark black hair. 

Johnny doesn’t really bother to look at the other boys, finding himself spending more and more time on the one in the nurse costume, the _birthday_ boy. The way the fabric is tight along his body, cinching at the waist (which is delightfully small and Johnny subconsciously licks his lips about). He likes the way the boy’s face lights up when he laughs, a gummy smile shining brightly in the dim lights. To put it straight; he’s fucking attractive. So Johnny finds himself walking over to the group, trying not to be incredibly awkward since he’s rather certain that all of them have no idea who each other are. 

“Hey,” he says with a gentle head nod, eyes focusing on the boy in the nurse’s costume. “Uh,” Johnny lets his words trail off, suddenly feeling rather nervous with the way the boy in his eyes is staring at him. “Doyoung? Happy Birthday.” 

There’s a flurry of gasps that turn into soft whispers of giggles and Johnny watches the way the others begin to nudge and gently slap at Doyoung’s arms, making the boy’s whole face turn pink. The boy quickly pushes them away, arms crossing over his chest as he tells his friends to go find something to do, leaving Johnny standing there, feeling incredibly awkward watching this all happen. 

“Sorry,” Doyoung breathes out, the slightest bit of whine at the end of his apology. “They’re annoying,” he huffs before letting his arms fall to his side. “But thank you.” 

There’s a gentle tug in Johnny’s heart, one that comes with a spark of confidence suddenly. The awkwardness slowly beginning to fade now that it’s just Johnny and Doyoung. It has him tilting his head, a smile curling his lips up as he lets his eyes run down Doyoung’s costume again. “Nice costume.” 

Doyoung’s face once again turns a heavy shade of pink, hands gently running down the front of his dress. “Thanks.” 

“Are you a nursing student?” Johnny asks, returning his gaze back up to Doyoung’s eyes. 

“Oh no,” Doyoung says quickly with a laugh, “No, no, I could never.” He pauses before tilting his head, looking up slightly to meet Johnny’s eyes. “I’m a history major,” Doyoung responds, “But that’s not really a sexy costume.” 

Johnny lets out a laugh, sucking in a breath through his teeth. “I don’t even know what kind of costume it would be but I agree, history doesn’t really say _sexy_.” 

“It doesn’t,” Doyoung laughs, hands sliding up his sides to press against his hips. “Let me guess, you’re not a uh,” Doyoung pauses, tilting his head, eyes narrowing as he looks up and down Johnny. “Doctor?” 

“Well,” Johnny starts, looking down at his own poorly put together costume (which is literally just his lab coat he wears to his classes and a white shirt and jeans underneath). “I’m supposed to be a chemist, which I technically am.” 

Silence falls between them but only for a moment before Doyoung’s lips begin to purse out into a pout, a lighter shade of pink dusting his cheeks this time. “That’s too bad because if you were a doctor, you’d be the perfect dancing partner for me.” 

Johnny raises his eyebrow at Doyoung’s words. “Is that so?” Johnny lets out a laugh, hands tugging at his white coat for a moment before he returns his attention back to Doyoung. “I guess I could be a doctor if that means I get to dance with you.” 

Doyoung holds his hand out which makes Johnny blink, head tilting as he looks at Doyoung’s hand that’s now wiggling at him. Johnny slowly grabs Doyoung’s hand in a firm handshake and the smaller one looks up at him with a smile. “Nice to meet you Doctor-” 

“Johnny,” he replies. 

“Doctor Johnny,” Doyoung repeats with a grin. 

The more the night moves along, the more confidence that Johnny gains. He completely forgets even asking Taeyong to stay with him, internally shaking his head at himself because not to be vain but Johnny knows his power, knows the way he can make others pretty much crumble around him. It’s just been too long since he’s been at a party so he simply forgot what proper socialization was. Now though, he’s having _fun._

The majority of his fun is because of Doyoung in front of him. They had shared a few shots together, Johnny laughing at the way Doyoung’s entire face contorted into displeasure before he was thrown into a coughing fit. Then the same boy who struggled with his alcohol grabbed Johnny’s hand and dragged him to the middle of the living room where the other guests of his party are dancing. Now, Johnny currently has his hands on Doyoung’s hips, holding him close but not close enough for their bodies to touch as they both sway to the music. 

Johnny doesn’t know Doyoung besides the few facts he spit out about himself while they were taking shots. He learned Doyoung is a junior and repeating the fact that he’s a history student. Doyoung doesn’t like alcohol typically but it’s his birthday and he wants to have a little something running through his system or else he’ll be too uptight about the little details around him. He doesn’t know Doyoung but that’s not really the _point_ of these types of parties. College parties are made for people to get out, meet new people, have a good time, and hookup if you’re into that type of thing. And the way that Doyoung keeps gently pushing his ass back onto Johnny, it seems like Doyoung is into that type of thing. 

It’s been a while since he’s done this. It’s been a while since Johnny has made a move on anyone to put it blatantly. Grad school doesn’t really allow him to go out and have a social life as much as he once had. Weekends out have become weekends in, hunched over the tiny table in the kitchen with three coffees running through his system. He’s tried those dating apps that are really just a gateway to a quick fuck but they never really end well and most of the time the other person starts to get clingy and Johnny’s not exactly looking for a relationship. It’s not that Johnny was necessarily a playboy back in his undergrad days but he did have his fair share of quick hookups every few months. And all he’s been getting for about the last six months has been his right hand and occasionally a lousy round of sex that leaves him with more regrets than he wants. 

So to have his hands on Doyoung’s waist, his body gently moving against his as the music vibrates through him is rather refreshing. It’s given Johnny a much needed pick up, a much needed time away from his studies and usual trips to the lab. The whole thing has kind of lit a spark in Johnny’s life again, even though he knows it’ll only be temporary until he falls back into his routine. For now though, all he’s focused on is gripping at Doyoung’s hips a little harder and pulling him back flush against him. 

Doyoung turns his head at the action, leaning it up until it’s gently pressed against Johnny’s shoulder, eyes slightly wide as they make eye contact. Johnny loosens his grip against Doyoung’s hips, somewhat worried that maybe he’s taken it a step to far and he’s been reading this whole situation wrong but what stops him from pulling away is the blush on Doyoung’s face (a running theme of the night that is awfully cute). Then there’s the way that Doyoung’s body begins to lean against Johnny’s, relaxing in his hold and allowing his hips to return to the rhythm they had before Johnny pulled him against him. 

They dance like that for a while, several songs of them flowing together, Doyoung’s hands on top of Johnny’s, occasionally he’ll reach back and run his hand down the side of Johnny’s neck in a teasing manner, one that leaves Johnny licking at his lips and staring at the way Doyoung tilts his head, exposing his own neck each time he does the move, tempting Johnny to press his lips against the milky surface. It’s not too much which Johnny actually appreciates. Doyoung isn’t trying too hard and it’s nice to not feel rushed to make a move, nice to simply enjoy what they’re doing right now. 

Doyoung is the one to make the first shift between them. He’s the one to place his hands on Johnny’s, wiggling his fingers between his and Johnny lets Doyoung guide his hands. They go down, down, down his thighs, making Johnny bend slightly forward, chest fully flush with Doyoung’s back. Doyoung leads his hands down to the end of his dress, letting their fingertips just barely touch his fishnet tights, then he curls his fingers up, making Johnny’s do the same. Johnny takes the opportunity to make his own move, it’s a small one but he knows it’s one that’s more than effective. Slowly, he lets his hands make their way to Doyoung’s inner thighs, letting their fingers nearly disappear between his legs, and then Johnny pushes their hands up ever so gently until their hands bump against Doyoung’s dress. Again, it's barely anything but Johnny can feel Doyoung suck in a quick breath and watches the way the smaller one spreads his legs, quietly begging for Johnny to go _further._

Johnny doesn’t go further necessarily but he _repeats_ , this time without Doyoung’s hands on his. The third time, Doyoung leans his head back against Johnny’s shoulder, letting it tilt to the side, exposing that pretty neck of his. This time, he doesn’t waste the chance and leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to Doyoung’s neck. The other responds wonderfully and even though the music is loud and he can’t hear it, Johnny can feel the moan ripping from the back of Doyoung’s throat, the vibrations fluttering against his lips. It’s the confirmation that fuels Johnny to press another and another, and another, even adding his teeth the last time, sinking into Doyoung’s neck just hard enough to feel the younger one gasp. Johnny finds his hands running up and down Doyoung’s sides, giving gentle squeezes here and there, just wanting to feel him more. 

Those hands slide down Doyoung’s chest, going all the way down with the intention of perhaps pulling his dress up a bit more but instead there’s a hand that grabs his and suddenly Doyoung is twirling around in his arms, moving away so he’s facing Johnny. “Do you want to-” 

“Yes,” Johnny breathes out with a nod, “Yeah, I’d really like that.” 

“This is my friend’s room,” Doyoung says as he shuts the door behind him. “He told me I could use it for, you know,” Doyoung laughs out, teeth sinking into his bottom lip before he tilts his head up to look at Johnny. 

“I think I have an idea,” Johnny grins, wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s waist, pushing him back against the door slightly and he watches the way Doyoung’s lips press together and Johnny can hear the swallowed whine. He leans down and forward, lips hovering in front of Doyoung’s, noses brushing together gently and Johnny let’s his eyes flutter closed. “For me to fuck you in?” 

“Oh god,” Doyoung laughs out breathily against Johnny’s lips. Johnny can feel the way his body sinks down slightly, sliding down the door as if his knees have given out, only to be held up by Johnny’s arm around his waist. “For that, _yeah.”_

Doyoung is the one to push his lips against Johnny’s. It’s slightly desperate but there’s a certain control that Johnny feels, one that doesn’t allow Doyoung to completely give in to him. Each kiss is carefully calculated, pressing perfectly against Johnny’s lips each time. Even the way Doyoung wraps his arms around Johnny seems hesitant, arms lingering above his shoulders for longer than they should, unsure if he’s supposed to do it or not. The whole thing makes Johnny push further, letting his tongue be the one to press against Doyoung’s lips, gently asking for entrance. Doyoung gives it to him easily, carefully but eagerily parting his lips for Johnny to deepen the kiss. 

There’s a tension in Doyoung’s body that Johnny is determined to get rid of. It makes the other one slightly stiff but Johnny can feel the desire practically vibrating through Doyoung like static in his veins. He can tell in the way that Doyoung presses against him when Johnny wraps his other arm around his waist, making him arch his back perfectly into Johnny. There’s a sense of excitement and eagerness with every thought out push of his tongue, urging Johnny to push back with the same feeling. Johnny can feel the want, the desire as Doyoung drags his fingers down the back of Johnny’s neck, nails just long enough to make Johnny shiver at the sensation.

“It’s been a while,” Doyoung says breathily, allowing himself to lean back against the door. “Since I’ve done this.” 

“Me too,” Johnny repeats, licking his lips slowly. Doyoung raises an eyebrow at him as if he doesn’t believe him and Johnny clicks his tongue. “I’m serious! You think I have time for hookups?” 

Doyoung shrugs his shoulders gently. “I don’t know what you do in your free time.” 

“Right now, hopefully you,” Johnny laughs out.

Doyoung quickly covers his face with his hands, letting out a whine mixed with a laugh. “That was incredibly cheesy and I hate you for it.” 

“Whatever you say,” Johnny responds, leaning down and capturing Doyoung’s lips again in a more desperate kiss, shoving his tongue in his mouth nearly right away. 

They return into their movement of making out again. Doyoung steps forward this time, allowing their bodies to squish together and Johnny definitely takes notice of the fact that Doyoung is hard. Not only does he take notice of it but he lets his leg slip between Doyoung’s legs and his hands slide down his sides until he can hike up the dress. It’s a slight struggle because the dress is tight against him but he eventually gets it high enough up so he can fully press his thigh against Doyoung’s crotch. Doyoung responds right away at the first push against him, moaning deeply into Johnny’s mouth. Hands come up to grip at Johnny’s shoulders and he’s actually surprised when Doyoung rolls his hips down against him, creating gentle friction that makes him pull his lips away. 

“Do you want me to,” Johnny pauses, hands moving forward with the intention of tugging Doyoung’s dress up more but Doyoung quickly grabs his hands instead and cuts him off. 

“Let me suck you off,” he says, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from their second make out session in a matter of minutes. Johnny blinks at him, not really expecting him to suggest the action before Johnny could offer to do the same for him. Then Doyoung slides off of Johnny’s legs and his hands push at Johnny’s chest gently, guiding him backwards until Johnny’s knees bump against the bed. Johnny can’t help the laugh that pushes past his lips when he sits down, watching the way Doyoung quickly settles between his legs. “Nurses should always serve the doctor first, right?” 

Johnny lets out a breath of disbelief that Doyoung actually just let that come out of his mouth. He can tell the other regrets it, brows furrowing together and eyes breaking eye contact with Johnny’s as his hands gently push Johnny’s legs apart more. “Fuck, that sounds good to me,” Johnny laughs, lips pressing together in a hum when Doyoung’s hands begin working at his jeans. 

It’s not the most coordinated but Johnny doesn’t mind at all. He takes the time to admire Doyoung’s features now that they’re in better light. He’s got beautiful almond shaped eyes with the slightest bit of eyeliner and dustings of blue eyeshadow to match his dress. His hair is possibly the softest hair that Johnny has ever seen, bangs hanging nicely over his forehead with that little nurse’s hat placed on the top of his head. Then there’s Doyoung’s nose and lips and his _hands_ too, ones that slowly wrap around Johnny’s cock when he finally has his underwear off. 

Just like kissing, Doyoung seems to make every movement with caution, calculating quietly and Johnny can tell now that he wants to make him feel _good._ He remembers how Doyoung says he likes to have a little alcohol in his system to make sure he doesn’t overthink things and Johnny can tell that he’s a perfectionist, even at things that don’t require him to be perfect. Johnny honestly couldn’t care if Doyoung was the worst at sucking his cock because he’s far more interested in him than his ability to give a good blowjob. Doyoung is good though, he’s really good, and Johnny finds himself pushing his hands into Doyoung’s hair, earning a quick whine around his cock from the smaller one when his fingers tug at the hat in his hair that’s stuck to him with a good amount of bobby pins. 

What really gets Johnny is when Doyoung finally opens his eyes and looks up at him. Oh, that really gets him. Doyoung’s eyes are hooded, filled with tears, brows squished together with the slightest uncomfortableness, and his lips are wrapped around Johnny’s cock pretty fucking perfectly. Doyoung can’t take him all the way but again, Johnny could care less. He leans back, palms pushing into the comforter neatly set on the bed, getting a full view of Doyoung. The boy is breathtaking and Johnny sucks up every moan and groan, every cough and choke he jolts forward with when he tries to take too much in. Doyoung is making him lose his mind and Johnny is _excited_ about it. 

“Enough,” Johnny breathes out, gently pulling Doyoung off of his cock. Doyoung settles on the ground, leaning back against his heels as he tries to catch his breath. Johnny can see the slight concern on his face, back of his hand wiping at his mouth, and Johnny can feel the question coming, wondering if he did something wrong. “That was amazing,” Johnny clarifies, watching the concern begin to melt off of Doyoung’s face. “I just really want to fuck you.” 

Doyoung stands up slowly, one hand using Johnny’s knee to steady himself. “Do you want me to take this off?” He asks, fingers lingering on the flower buttons on Doyoung’s dress. 

“Mm,” Johnny hums before he nods. “Yeah, I don’t want you to ruin it.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, fingers slowly beginning to pop open the buttons one by one. “It was literally ten dollars online and I’ll probably never wear it again.” 

“Not even for me?” Johnny says, grin pulling his lips up because he knows what kind of reaction he’s going to get from the other. 

Doyoung gives him exactly what he wants and Johnny can see his fingers begin to struggle with the buttons at the mere thought of them hooking up again. Then Doyoung hits him back with his own reply that makes Johnny lean his head back in a laugh. “Only if you dress up like a doctor for me again.” 

“I told you, I’m supposed to be a chemist-” Johnny lets his words trail off into silence when Doyoung shrugs the dress off of him, letting it fall to the floor behind him. “Holy shit, Doyoung.” 

Johnny is now well aware that Doyoung’s body is something that definitely entices him but with his dress off and his body nearly all the way exposed to him, it takes his breath away. Doyoung has wide shoulders that contrast his tiny waist. His stomach is toned and there’s the smallest shadow of a happy trail that leads down to the top of Doyoung’s fishnets. Then there’s the item under his fishnets which happens to be a pair of white panties that make Johnny’s cock twitch.

“Jesus,” Johnny breathes out, “You’re unbelievable.” 

“They weren’t my idea,” Doyoung admits as he shimmies his stockings off, “But I’m kind of glad I gave in to them.” 

“Yeah me too,” Johnny laughs, resisting the urge to reach out and just pull Doyoung down onto him. “You’re really sexy, Doyoung. Mm, I’m want to fuck you so bad,” Johnny practically _whines_ out. 

Johnny can see Doyoung calculating his response but once he does, he makes eye contact with Johnny. “How are you going to fuck me?” 

“However you want,” Johnny says and it makes Doyoung let out a moan and Johnny sees his knees wobble, bumping together at the words. 

Doyoung ends up on his back and Johnny is between his legs. There’s a hand between them, three lubed fingers pushed far into Doyoung, thrusting at an even pace with Johnny curling them up and spreading them every once in a while. There’s a strong hand on his bicep with nails that are digging into his skin. Johnny’s lips are pressed against Doyoung’s neck, sucking and biting roughly, making a point to leave marks because Johnny feels like he _needs_ to. 

When Johnny pulls away, he sees the way Doyoung’s blush on his cheeks has gone down his neck now, melting wonderfully with the redness of the blooming hickies on his neck. Johnny leans forward, pressing his forehead against Doyoung’s, lips curling into a grin as he pushes his fingers in him more, letting his fingers curl up. Doyoung’s back arches and he can feel his legs attempt to tighten around him when Johnny presses against his prostate, sending a powerful burst of pleasure through the younger one, enough for Doyoung to lean his head back and away from Johnny. 

Doyoung lets out even a prettier moan when Johnny pushes in him. It’s slow because even though he prepped him, four fingers in him before he pulled them out, he knows it’s going to be a stretch. There’s anticipation on Doyoung’s face, teeth digging into his bottom lip as his arms hold the back of his knees, head tilted in a way that Johnny can tell he’s trying to watch him push his cock in him. When he’s all the way in, Doyoung lets out a string of breathy moans and whispers of Johnny’s name between them. His arms slip from around the back of his legs and Doyoung quickly scrambles to try and catch his legs but Johnny swats his hands away and presses his own against the back of Doyoung’s knees. 

“Let me do the work,” Johnny says and Doyoung nods slowly, letting out another whimper. 

Johnny starts out with a gentle pace, letting his cock pull all the way out before pushing all the way back in. Like the slow pace that Johnny has set, he can see Doyoung slowly starting to lose himself. He can feel the tenseness disappear from him, see the thoughts begin to fade out of his mind, Johnny can feel Doyoung begin to just relax and trust that Johnny is going to make him feel good instead of worrying about making Johnny feel good. It’s then that Johnny begins to quicken the pace, feeling confident that Doyoung is going to fully enjoy what he’s going to give him. 

Hands are planted above Doyoung’s shoulders, palms pushing into the mattress, fingers sinking into the soft comforter under Doyoung. The younger one’s legs are held against his chest by Johnny’s own body, allowing him to hit deep with every thrust. Each time their bodies meet there’s a mixture of sounds. There’s the wetness from the courtious amount of lube that Johnny gave both of them, the slapping of skin, the whiny, breathy moans coming from Doyoung, the deep moans and grunts from Johnny, and the way the bed creaks, banging against the wall with every one of Johnny’s now rough thrusts. 

Doyoung feels wonderful around him. He’s tight, wet, velvety even around the condom. The other constantly tightens around him when Johnny angles his hips just right. It might be the fact that it’s been months since he’s felt this good but Doyoung is literally probably one of the best fucks he’s had. Everything about the boy is so intoxicating, the way his body moves with his, the way Johnny’s name keeps getting ripped through Doyoung’s throat in shaky moans, the way Doyoung looks up at him with those teary, hooded eyes, telling him to go faster, harder, how he just wants more and _more_. Johnny can’t get _enough_ of it. 

Unexpectedly, Johnny begins to feel a warmth in his stomach before Doyoung cums. The feeling makes his moans become deeper, slightly rougher, mixing with quiet whimpers as the pleasure builds and builds. It feels so good, so fucking good that he doesn’t even bother to try and hold out until the younger one finishes. It might be a bit selfish but then Doyoung does something that pushes Johnny over the edge. 

Doyoung wraps his arms around Johnny’s shoulders and leans up the best he can, their lips meet in a quick and sloppy kiss because Johnny doesn’t stop his now frantic thrusting. “Cum in me,” Doyoung whispers against his lips and that’s all it takes. 

One of Johnny’s hands slides to Doyoung’s arm, pushing down probably a bit too hard as he rides out his orgasm. Johnny doesn’t know if it’s the sloppy thrusting he’s doing or the fact that he just came in Doyoung but the other cums only seconds after, letting out the most pleasing high pitched moan that fills Johnny’s chest with pride. 

They stay like that for a few minutes before Doyoung gently nudges Johnny’s arm. Johnny quickly gets the hint and pushes himself up, pulling out of Doyoung carefully. The condom comes off and Johnny slides off the bed, eyes scanning the room for the trashcan. Once he does, he sees it’s empty and his first instinct is to look back at Doyoung and part his lips to ask him if it’s okay to put it in there. 

Doyoung answers him before he can ask it. “It’s fine,” he says with a small smile, hands busy attempting to take the now askew little hat out of his hair. “I’ll take care of it later.” 

Johnny nods, dropping the condom into the trash before he makes his way back to Doyoung and slides on the bed, laying down next to him. “Your friend isn’t going to be mad that we fucked on his bed, right?” 

Doyoung lets out a hiss as he tugs the hat out of his hair, a bobby pin still tugging at a chunk of his hair. “No, like I said he told me I could use his room.” 

“You said it’s been a while but you seem like you were kind of expecting to get laid tonight,” Johnny laughs, rolling on his side, tucking one arm under the pillow and leaning against his cheek. 

“Well,” Doyoung stutters, finally untangling the bobby pin from his hair. “It is my birthday and it doesn’t hurt to be a little optimistic.” The last part comes out as a mumble and it makes Johnny smile. 

“I’d say that was a pretty great birthday gift if you ask me,” Johnny hums, smile widening when he sees Doyoung nod his head. Johnny licks at his lips, letting the next sentence linger on his tongue before he sucks in a breath and decides to just _go_ for it. “My birthday is on the ninth.” Doyoung tilts his head, eyes meeting with Johnny and his lips part slowly. “I’m not exactly planning to have a party but maybe you could come over?” 

“You’re inviting me over to your place already?” Doyoung says and Johnny feels his heart drop a little at the question. 

“I mean it doesn’t have to be anything,” Johnny quickly adds. “Like we could just fuck if that’s like okay or we could maybe watch a movie or something or-” 

“You’re asking me on a date,” Doyoung replies, eyes blinking at Johnny. 

“Well I guess technically yes.” Johnny breathes out, “But seriously it doesn’t have to be anything I just think you’re really handsome and I’d like to get to know you more?” 

Doyoung stays quiet for longer than Johnny wants. There’s silence that awkwardly fills the room and with every second that passes, Johnny feels his chest sink lower and lower because maybe he was a bit too eager and suggested something he shouldn’t. But then Doyoung turns to him and Johnny can see the way the corners of his lips twitch gently. “I’ll bring the nurses outfit again.” Then seconds after Doyoung says it, his lips fully curl into a smile before his hands come up to cover his face, quickly letting out a groan, hands sliding down and fingers pushing at his cheeks. 

“Deal,” Johnny says happily. “It already sounds like a great birthday for me.” 

“I can’t believe that ten dollar costume landed me a great fuck and a date.” Doyoung laughs out, letting his body slide down against the bed more. 

“Neither can I,” Johnny adds, leaning over Doyoung until their lips meet in a quick kiss. “Best ten dollars you’ve ever spent if you ask me. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier to celebrate Halloween in February.”

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
